Snowball vs Hank J. Wimbleton
Intro Wiz : There are many mercenaries in our world. Boomstick : Like Snowball the swordman bunny from Bunny Kill videos. Wiz : And Hank J. Wimbleton the fists master from Madness Combat videos. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Snowball Background A bunny that was named snowball for his white skin. He is also known in his videos as melees. Skills & abilities He is strong and very fast. He carries with him a katana that has the ability of reflecting bullets but he is also able to work with a simple pistol and other firearms or to use with his own hands for battles. Has secret form in BK4. Strengths He can kill over 100 enemy bunnies in one mission. He was able to avoid grenade launcher and to kill Android Dust without any weapons in BK3. His katana was strong enough to go through the Sumo Samurai's shield and head in the same time and on his secret form he was able to catch an offensive katana by Flint on BK4. Weakness Was hit by an android bunny saved by Smoke 3 times and couldn't kill the giant robot on BK3. Was saved twice by Ruby and could beat Flint only with the secret form on BK4. Was tricked by Flint and killed by Dust on BK5. Snowball : "Heroes never die" Hank J. Wimbleton Background His full name is Hank J. Wimbleton. He is known for using firearms and his brutal fighting style. Skills & abilities He is very strong and can kill with his own arms but he is lacking some skills on close battle. strengths He killed Tricky the clown twice and killed Jesus and the Sheriff after Jesus ambushed him and stabbed him on "Avenger". He was able to survive some shoots and stabs on some videos. He killed a giant agent by using only a chainsaw on "Consternation". Weakness He got a head shot by a zombie agent on "Apotheosis". He couldn't beat Tricky even with the help of Sanford and Deimos on "Depredation". Although He got killed by Jesus Tricky could kill him instead on "Consternation". He and Sanford didn't kill the Auditor - The Auditor self destructed when he absorbed Tricky into him on "Abrogation". Hank and Sanford are escaping while the Auditor is exploding on the background Before the fight Wiz : alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle! Fight After burrying Ruby on BK4 and leaving the area Snowball heard a noise... (MC5 theme) Hank is shown next to Ruby. Hank : Wow is this a double sword?! Hank is trying to take the sword out but then Snowball returns. Snowball : You better stay away from this sword. Hank takes out the sword without thinking twice. Snowball : You asked for it. Fight Snowball takes out his sword and rushes at Hank who defends himself with Ruby's sword. Hank : Impressive but I'm always armed. Hank takes out an "Auto 9" and aims it at Snowball. Snowball takes a bow from a dead minion and aims too. Both are standing like statues. Snowball : If you'll just put this sword back nothing would happen for you... Hank isn't listening and starts shooting at Snowball 3 shots making Snowball leaving his bow to defend himself. Snowball is reflecting the first to his left the second to his right and the third back to Hank hitting his chest. Snowball : I need more weapons if I want to win... Hank gets up and sees that Snowball is missing so he follows after the noise that Snowball makes when he runs. Hank keeps going when he finds Dr. Sludge's moon base and then he hears Snowball. Snowball : I must find somethi... Well it can be usefull. Hank is coming and shoots one shot but missing Snowball. Snowball : I knew that you'll show up. Snowball takes out his red lightsaber that fell down between the ruined gears. (BK3 part 2 theme) Snowball rushes at Hank who Shoots many bullets at him and Snowball reflects them all. Hank's ammo is 0 so he throws at Snowball his gun and takes a granade launcher that lied around. Snowball is cutting the gun into half but then Hank shoots at him with the launcher. Snowball avoids but then both see that his red lightsaber is in the air and falls at Hank. Hank : Noooo...! Ah? Hank didn't realize that the saber didn't hit him but then... Ruby's sword breaks making Snowball extremely mad. Snowball : That was a mistake. Snowball turns into his form from BK4 and Hank realizes the danger so he escapes but Snowball is after him... (MC7 theme) Both arrives into the city from BK5 and Hank is taking a battle rifle from another dead bunny and jumps on a car. Snowball is after him so Hank has no options but firing. Snowball is avoiding from the shoots and throws away Hank's battle rifle so both are starting a hand to hand combat. Hank : Enough! Hank is punching Snowball 5 times and before he can react 5 more making him get back to normal. Hank : Let's end this! Hank takes out a sword and Snowball does the same. Both are rushing at each other starting a fight while the car enters a cavern. The more They fight the more dust is around so It's hard to see what happens in there. Both are keeping fighting but then a sound of slice appears. The car comes out from the cavern and someone gets off it but it's still dusty around him. When the dust gets away his blue shirt and green pants are shown. Snowball : " Heroes never die" KO (BK5 part 2 end) Boomstick : I wander If the dust is removable. Wiz : It was a close match. Boomstick : When it comes to fists even with the special form Snowball can't beat Hank. Wiz : Because it was hard to Snowball to kill Flint and Hank can easily removes his enemies limbs. Boomstick : But when it comes to swords Snowball knows what he does. Wiz : After all Hank failed reflecting all the bullets from the zombie agent. Boomstick : And everytime that Snowball appears he uses swords at some point. Wiz : If not from the start. Boomstick : So at the sword fight Snowball was more swording and less swetting then Hank. Wiz : Really? Boomstick : It's been more than 50 episodes don't judge me. Wiz : The winner is Snowball. Trivia This is the first fight on this wiki to include Snowball and the first one when Snowball wins. It is known that Hank lost the fight but it isn't known how he got sliced. This is a fake continue to BK4. Category:What-If? Death Battles